hiamecolafandomcom-20200215-history
Human (Manga)
Humans are one of the original 5 of God's sentient races. Humans are the most populated creatures in the universe, with there being at least 2.8e+20 of them. Humans use tools to a much higher degree than most other animals, and are one of the only extant species known to build fires and cook their food, as well as one of the only known species to clothe themselves and create and use numerous other technologies and arts. The scientific study of humans is the discipline of anthropology. Humans are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of symbolic communication such as language and art for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families andkinship networks to states. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, andrituals, which together form the basis of human society. The human desire to understand and influence their environment, and explain and manipulate phenomena, has been the foundation for the development of science, philosophy, mythology, and religion. Human Races Races of Human means that the 2 have not only differences at first glance, but are build for other enviroments, and have different bone structures from evolution. Most people would guess any white person to be Dōven, but this might be wrong, especially if your on another planet. A Spaysman has white skin, but is a completely different race. Races of Humans on Dōzen Doven Doven (ドゔぇぬ Dovenu, more comonly known as white people) are the original Humans before the other 2 brached off. They have pale peach colored skin. The mostly live in K, Praire, and North Frawn. Notible Dovens: *Hia *Mecola *Anti *Playa *Mr. G *Vallin *Crits *Dr. Hachiavitz *Xan *Pint (half) Yachi Yachi (ヤち Yachi, more comonly known as black people) are the first human to branch off Doven. They have dark brown skin. The mostly live in Al'Bin Yach, Scarab, and Rocky Hight. Notible Yachi: *Pint (half) Navichi Nivichi (ナゔぃち Navichi) are the first human to branch off Yachi. They have light brown skin. The mostly live in Gourg, Smurg, and Wheth Notible Navichi: *Nachakee Races of Humans on Finglaith Fingoids Fingoids (フィヌゴヅ Finugodu) are a race of human that branched off Doven when a group of explorers landed on the planet 3,000,001 years ago. They have pale peach colored skin and no hands. The only live on Finglaith. Notible Fingoids: *Melvin The Merchant Races of Humans on Spays Spaysmen Spaysmen (すぱいすめぬ Supeisumenu) are an endangered race of human of unknown origin. They have pale peach colored skin, bones made of pure Calcium, and more rubbery flesh. The only live on Spays. Notible Spaysmen: *Spays King *Spays Princess Races of Humans on Florecic Germanic Germans are a race of people the branched off Dōven from an old expodishon. They are extremely pale, and talk in an accent that sounds like real life german. They mostly liveon Florecic. Notible Germanic: *Firafin *Ojo King of Lions Culture Humans care deeply for Dozen and all planets under their rule. They typicley make houses out of wood. They are extremely advanced in technology. Government All of the planets and moons in the Hikuto System are run by the Democratic Republic of Humans, a Democrocy based in Dōzen. It is run by an elected Monarking, who runs his oporations in Dōzen's capital city, each other planet and moon has a Prim Minister, and each province of a planet or moon is ran by a Lord. Religion Most Humans worship the Gods of the Human Pantheon , which follows creator of the Universe, God, his son Yeshua, the Spirit Keeper, and the Monk King. Subspecies of Human These are creatures that started off as humans but evolved into something else. Puppets Mermen